


Bad Day

by vix_spes



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 14:30:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7622254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vix_spes/pseuds/vix_spes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Qui-Gon has a bad day and Obi-Wan takes it upon himself to make him feel better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Day

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Pers for the original prompt.

Obi-Wan knew that it was just going to be one of those days when Qui-Gon’s comm started buzzing before they were even awake. Both men attempted to ignore it, hoping that whoever was attempting to contact them had either made a mistake or that they would get the hint. Unfortunately for them, that really wasn’t the case. Despite their concerted attempt at burying themselves under the duvet, their caller was persistent and the comm continued to buzz until Qui-Gon reached an arm out of their cocoon to answer it, even as Obi-Wan buried his face in Qui-Gon’s hair with a soft moan.  
  
He sort of entered a vague doze, half listening to Qui-Gon’s increasingly terse replies to whoever it was on the other end of the call. He roused himself as he felt Qui-Gon’s arms tighten around him and a soft kiss pressed to his forehead, humming happily as he raised his head and was granted a sweet, sleepy kiss to the lips.  
  
“Mmm, morning. Who was that?”  
  
“The Council. They want me to go and sit in on today’s sessions. I’m afraid that you’ll have to teach those classes without me.”  
  
Obi-Wan craned his neck and pressed a kiss to the underside of Qui-Gon’s jaw, clearly hearing the unhappiness in his lover’s voice. Qui-Gon had been offered a seat on the Jedi Council twice before, once after he and Obi-Wan had defeated Darth Maul on Naboo and again a few years later but the council had appeared to have accepted Qui-Gon’s refusal. Now, that no longer seemed to be the case.  
  
The two of them had returned to the Temple for some much-needed downtime after many cycles of back to back, seemingly never-ending missions and negotiations. The plan had been for them to stay at the temple for several cycles to allow themselves time to recuperate whilst guest-teaching the odd class to initiates and padawans as well as giving a few lectures to their fellow knights. The only problem was that the council seemed dead-set on bringing Qui-Gon into as many sessions as possible, despite him not being an official council member. Something that they were clearly insistent about changing.  
  
What neither of them could understand was why the council seemed to be so adamant about Qui-Gon taking up a seat at this particular time. Rather than Obi-Wan following the expected path of a newly promoted Jedi knight and Qui-Gon taking another padawan, they had remained together as a team. Already a formidable combination after years of working together, their partnership had gone from strength to strength once they had made the leap from master and padawan to friends and colleagues and then the final leap to lovers. Now, they were the most famed (and feared) Master-knight team in the Order and it hardly made sense that the Council suddenly wanted to ground them and break up their pairing.  
  
Obi-Wan moaned in disappointment as Qui-Gon threw back the covers and made as though to get up, thus necessitating the loss of Obi-Wan’s pillow.  
  
“Hush, my Obi-Wan. I like this even less than you. hopefully the sooner that I arrive, the sooner I can leave and, all being well, I can join you to teach form IV sabre to the padawan class this afternoon.”  
  
Obi-Wan craned his neck and pressed a short kiss to Qui-Gon’s lips, “I’ll hold you to that, Master.”

  
(~*~)

  
As the time for the form IV sabre class to start approached and then passed, Obi-Wan acknowledged that the Council had Qui-Gon firmly in their grasp for the day and resigned himself to teaching the class by himself. In truth, it was Obi-Wan who was the true proficient in form IV and, in all likelihood, he would have been doing most of the teaching himself but he liked working alongside Qui-Gon. Pushing aside his disappointment, Obi-Wan instead focused on the eager, smiling faces that looked up at him with a hint of awe at the fact that they were going to be taught by one of the knights who slew a Sith.  
  
By the time that the sabre class ended and Obi-Wan was bidding farewell to a bunch of still eager but equally exhausted padawans, his comm was silent and the bond that he shared with Qui-Gon radiated frustration and unhappiness when he sent a tendril of enquiry down it. Wincing in sympathy, he flooded the bond with waves of affection as a plan formulated in his mind. If he called in a few favours he could at least make sure that part of Qui-Gon’s day was good.

  
(~*~)

  
Qui-Gon had been gone for the best part of fourteen house by the time that he finally walked into the quarters that he and Obi-Wan shared. At this point, while he would deny it if asked, he couldn’t help but pray that a civil war or a rebellion or _something_ broke out somewhere in the galaxy which meant that he and Obi-Wan could escape the temple, return to the field. As he walked through the door, he could hear the soft sounds of the Corellian jazz that he favoured and some of the tension immediately leached from his body. There was a slight rustling from his right and he turned to see Obi-Wan emerge from the fresher, already wearing his sleep clothes – or rather the sleep shirt that he had appropriated from Qui-Gon years ago. Just the sight of his partner went a long way to easing the frustrations of Qui-Gon’s day and Obi-Wan’s words did the rest.  
  
“There’s a hot bath waiting for you and food from Dex’s being kept warm in the kitchen.”  
  
“Does the bath come with you in it?”  
  
“If that’s what you wish, my master.”  
  
Qui-Gon cupped Obi-Wan’s face fondly and stooped to steal a kiss. “What would I do without you, my Obi?”  
  
He closed his eyes as Obi-Wan reached up and pressed a sweet kiss to his lips, even as he started to slip Qui-Gon’s cloak off his shoulders.  
  
“You’ll never have to find out.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you would prefer to comment on LJ, you can do so [here](http://vix-spes.livejournal.com/249435.html)


End file.
